looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/25/17 - 7/1/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/25/17 - 6am - Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Dumb Patrol/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare *6/25/17 - 1am - Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip 'N Snort/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up *6/26/17 - 6am - Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Egg Scramble, An *6/26/17 - 4pm - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered *6/26/17 - 1am - Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep *6/27/17 - 6am - Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats *6/27/17 - 4pm - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded *6/27/17 - 1am - Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods *6/28/17 - 6am - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars *6/28/17 - 4pm - Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Dumb Patrol/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters *6/28/17 - 1am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud *6/29/17 - 6am - Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home *6/29/17 - 4pm - Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons *6/29/17 - 1am - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *6/30/17 - 6am - Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh *6/30/17 - 4pm - Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z *6/30/17 - 1am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton *7/1/17 - 6am - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse *7/1/17 - 1am - Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Dumb Patrol/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *6/25/17 - 10pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *6/25/17 - 10:30pm - Outback Down Under *6/26/17 - 10pm - Something Fishy Around Here *6/26/17 - 10:30pm - A Ticket to Crime *6/27/17 - 10pm - Double Take *6/27/17 - 10:30pm - B2 or Not B2 *6/28/17 - 10pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *6/28/17 - 10:30pm - Maltese Canary *6/29/17 - 10pm - Go Fig *6/29/17 - 10:30pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *6/30/17 - 10pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *6/30/17 - 10:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *7/1/17 - 10pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *7/1/17 - 10:30pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker